Love From Kuki!
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: After watching her new friend Abby write a letter at camp, Kuki decides to write one of her own. Tad bit of 3/4.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read "Love, Abby", go and read it now so that this will make a tad more sense.**

A sister fic to my story, "Love, Abby". I wasn't sure if I should upload it as a new chapter, but I figured it out. There will be a reply from Wally on this fic, and a reply from Hoagie on "Love, Abby". They will be uploaded as new chapters for their respective fics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pen she writes with.

* * *

Hiya, Wally!

I know that you told me not to write to you, but a girl in my cabin here was writing to her best friend and then I asked if I could have some paper and borrow a pen and here we are!

I miss you a lot! Like, more than I miss my old Rainbow Monkeys. Hey, Abby's laughing at me. What is so funny about Rainbow Monkeys? I mean, you're always laughing at me, but I thought that was just you, but seriously, now Abby's laughing?

Oh, yeah. Abby's the girl I borrowed the paper and pen from. She's really nice. It's like one in the morning right now. Apparently we have the same sleeping problem: We're allergic to snoring. Abby's best friend is a boy named Hoagie Gilligan. Didn't you mention once that you thought you knew a guy whose name was a sandwich? I thought you were joking, but maybe you did. Actually, we all grew up in the same neighborhood, according to Abby. (Her last name's Lincoln. Isn't that the last name of the doctor that was in charge of you when you broke your arm last fall?) (Yeah, Abby just said that her dad's a doctor. Maybe we saw her at the hospital.)

I think Abby wants to say something.

_Yeah, I remember you. You're the Australian punk that gave my daddy all that trouble last year. I didn't realize that until Kuki showed me a picture. Blonde bowl cut boy is hard to forget. So you might know Hoagie, huh? I'm not surprised. Flyboy is pretty well known, ain't he? When he writes back, I'll ask if he remembers you. I'll bet all our parents put us in a playgroup or something when we were toddlers and that's why Kuki seems familiar to me and you think you might know Hoagie. Well I've heard weirder. I'm gonna give this back to Kuki now._

Playgroup? I never thought of that. It would be so awesome if it turns out that we all know each other, wouldn't it?

Hey, could you send me a drawing? I know that you don't like other people to know that you doodle, but I miss them so much! Just a small one? Please, Wally?

I miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Please write back! I know that you don't like to, but you should! Please, please, please, please with extra nacho cheese on top?

I've gotta go now, see ya in two weeks!

Love from Kuki!

* * *

Please review. I hate getting lots of hits and no reviews. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Wally's Response

Here's a riddle for you; Why is Jess hitting her head on the computer table repeatedly?

Answer: Because this is one of the worst things she's ever written. Wally's out of character, it's short, and I wish that I could shoot it!!!!

Sorry, I needed to rant a bit. If you feel the need to continue reading, be my guest, but please don't hate me.

**Disclaimer: Jess owns nothing.**

* * *

**Kooks,**

**What part of 'Don't write to me' doesn't make sense to you? You know I like hearing how you're doing, but I'm not good at writing. I had to type this on the computer before I wrote it so I wouldn't misspell anything. I hope you can read my handwriting.**

**You want to know why people laugh at you when you say anything about Rainbow Monkeys? Because you're fourteen and still play with stuffed animals. You're just lucky you're immature enough to get away with it.**

**Abby Lincoln, huh? Yeah, I remember her from the hospital. Came in and told me to shut up. I was not kidding about knowing a guy that had a sandwich for a name! As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that his name was Hoagie. We had detention together once. He's crazy. **

**Kooks, there's a lot of kids our age in this neighborhood. How the heck am I supposed to remember all of 'em if I only saw them once or twice? I'd need a picture to remember. But you're right, it would be pretty cool if we had two long lost friends that we never knew about.**

**Alright, alright. I put a drawing in the envelope. Show it to NO ONE. Not even Abby. DO NOT SHOW ANYBODY.**

**I wrote back, are you happy now? Oh, I guess that I outta say that I miss you. I actually do. I'll see you in a week and a half. **

**Joey says hi. He misses you too. Give him a big hug when you get back, he's driving me up the bloody wall, asking when you're coming home.**

**I have to go now. See ya, Kuki!**

**Your Best Friend, (I better be your best friend)**

**Wally  
****(And Joey)**

* * *

That wasn't even worth asking for reviews. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Review anyway?


End file.
